


Winds of Winter Sing-Along

by Fillyjonk



Category: GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: American Pie, Don McLean, Fanvid, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Fillyjonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first line came to me and then I was hooked.</p><p>Kudos are fabulous.  Comments are like precious gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Winter Sing-Along

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me this morning that fan works are the modern-day equivalents of minstrel songs.
> 
> And what songs would be written about Cersei's recent actions?! I'm thinking "The Rains of Castamere" would seem like a lullabye. Maybe we'll have "The Little Stag" or "The Last Rose of Highgarden" or "The Burning Sept."


End file.
